Eleventh Storm
|rarity = Uncommon |autoDrops = Mirage Bundle Incursions 2.01% (Rot A) }} EleventhStormCombo0.gif|Excalibur performing Devouring Beast. EleventhStormCombo1.gif|Excalibur performing Striking Thunder. EleventhStormCombo2.gif|Excalibur performing Diamond Deus. EleventhStormCombo3.gif|Excalibur performing Bide and Bleed. Eleventh Storm is a Stance mod for Sword and Shield weapons that blends fast sword swings with shield bashes. Combos |-|Modern look= |move1em = 1 |move2 = Striking Thunder |move2combo = |move2em = 2 |move3 = Diamond Deus |move3combo = + |move3em = 1 |move4 = Bide and Bleed |move4combo = |move4em = 2 |charge = Hallowed Name |chargeem = 1 |slide = Destructive Symphony |slam = Fist of Iron |wall = Dying Angel |finisher = Last Stand }} |-|Legacy Look = |move2 = Striking Thunder |move2combo = Pause |move3 = Diamond Deus |move3combo = + |move4 = Bide and Bleed |move4combo = Hold |chargeattack = Hallowed Name |slideattack = Destructive Symphony |slamattack = Fist of Iron |wallattack = Dying Angel |finisher = Last Stand |finishcombo = }} Acquisition *Eleventh Storm drops from Lephantis, specifically the first phase with the three separate heads. This gives three different opportunities for the mod to drop during the fight. *Eleventh Storm is included in the Mirage Bundle, which costs . Notes *The third attacks of Devouring Beast and Diamond Deus is a shield bash that has a 100% chance to deal an proc. *'Last Stand' is guaranteed to deal a proc of the weapon's current damage type. If more than one damage type is present, the highest overall damage type will proc more often. *'Striking Thunder's' 7th attack is a double slash that has a 100% chance to deal a proc on both hits. *'Striking Thunder's' final attack is a shield bash that propels the player a short distance forward. This attack will ragdoll away any enemy it hits, launching them at great speed. This attack has an aiming offset however, making it difficult to aim. * Bide and Bleed's last attack is a fast twirling dash that can cover a considerable distance, as well as damage any enemies in the way. Additionally, enemies caught in this dash will be ragdolled away. However, if the target can't be ragdolled, it will deal up to 3 hits to it instead. * The last attack of Diamond Deus will throw the shield a small distance, dealing up to five hits, before returning to the owner. Trivia *When released, Eleventh Storm's polarity did not match Silva & Aegis. This was fixed in . *Because Lephantis's heads do not produce Codex entries when scanned, the Codex entry for Eleventh Storm cannot be revealed due to the lack of an enemy Codex entry to link to. This initially lead to confusion as to where the mod dropped, as Eleventh Storm's Codex entry did not reveal the enemy that dropped it. * The mod image shows Aegis (shield) closed while Silva (sword) is in the hand of the wielder, even though Aegis opens as soon as Silva is drawn. * All the names of the the moves of this stance appear to be based off of rock/metal songs while the name is a reference to the movie "This is Spinal Tap." : ** Devouring Beast -- The Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold ** Striking Thunder -- Thunderstruck by AC/DC ** Diamond Deus -- Diamond Dust by Jeff Beck ** Bide and Bleed -- Wait and Bleed by Slipknot ** Hallowed Name -- Hallow be thy Name by Iron Maiden ** Destructive Symphony -- Symphony of Destruction by Megadeth ** Fist of Iron -- 10,000 Fists (in the air; get it?) by Disturbed ** Dying Angel -- On the Backs of Angels by Dream Theater Media Eleventh Storm Stance ELEVENTH STORM MOD Silva&Aegis - Warframe Mods GamesWise See Also * , another Sword & Shield stance, for PvE. * , a PvP-only Sword & Shield stance devised for Conclave. fr:Onzième Tempête Category:Mods Category:Melee Mods Category:Stance Mods Category:Uncommon Mods Category:Sword and Shield Category:Update 14 Category:Madurai Mods